Papa, How I Miss You
by KlaineIsLife11722
Summary: Rory Hummel-Anderson never meant to go back in time. But because of Uncle Puck and Cousin Sugar, he decides to fix things. Klory bonding time, lots of fluff.
1. You Said You'd Never Say Goodbye To Me

**Yeah, I replaced these chapters cause I realised way too late that I'd forgotten to add Toronto-Hummel Anderson, but here he is now! (Well, sort of)**

**When I first saw the whole timetraveling!Rory and him being Klaine's kid I squealed and knew I had to do a future!Klory fic, and I know you're all going to kill me when you read this, but it gets better, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. *tear* And I don't own Duke, who is briefly mentioned as Blaine's manager, he belongs to littlemusings (Dani isn't here guys, so yeah).**

Rory Hummel-Anderson was a happy seventeen year old, for the most part. He was a straight A student at Dalton Academy, part of the Warblers, and very well-behaved, thank you very much. Sure, he didn't have a girlfriend (or boyfriend, you know we'll love you either way, Daddy always reminded him), and his little brother Toronto was a pain in the ass half the time, and he had an inexplicable thick irish accent, but his dads were supportive, as well as his Mama and all his uncles and aunties. There was just one problem. His dads were always fighting. It used to be rare, the arguments, but over the last few years it seemed like they were fighting at least once a week. And right now, they were at it again. Rory snuck downstairs, sitting on the last step and peering into the kitchen where Papa was clenching his fists and tears glittered in his eyes while Daddy was leaning against the counter, his back to Rory but he could still see that Daddy's jaw was set. Luckily, Toronto was staying with Granpa Hummel. Poor Toronto was terrible at witnessing the arguments. Rory could easily guess what they were arguing about. Papa was a famous singer and was constantly touring the world, but he always managed to schedule tours on important dates. He'd missed christmases, birthdays, anniversaries, school plays and singing competitions. Daddy always reminded him of upcoming important events, but sometimes Papa went ahead and planned the tour anyways. It seemed like Papa had done it again.

"It's our anniversary, Blaine! Can't you reschedule? Get Duke to change it or something," Daddy said through gritted teeth. Rory knew Daddy was trying so hard to not yell.

"Do you know how long we've had this planned?" Papa waved his hands around for emphasis, brows knit with anger.

"Do you know how much you've missed because of your fucking tours?" Daddy spat, not bothering to keep his voice down anymore, "This would be the sixth anniversary you've missed, not to mention the times that you've missed out on my birthdays, or Rory and Toronto's birthdays. All the opening nights on Broadway you didn't see or Rory's school plays. What about Toronto's first time at six flags? The show choir competitions and things like that? Did you know Rory won first place in his school science fair last month? You've never been to a single parent-teachers conference, or a Warblers performance. Blaine, you've been missing out our children's lives." Papa let out an exasperated sigh.

"I have to meet up with Duke," Papa's voice was super low. Daddy wiped away a single tear.

"You walk out that door, you don't come back," Daddy whispered. Rory's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened. He sat back on the step, lower lip trembling.

"You said you would never say goodbye to me," Rory heard Papa whisper back.

"Goodbye, Blaine Anderson," Daddy's voice wavered slightly. Fat tears rolled down Rory's cheeks. With blurred vision, he ran upstairs, letting out a sob when he arrived at the comfort of his room. The sobs grew when he heard the front door slam. The house was eerily quiet, considering that four singers lived in it, there had always been music. _Three singers now_ Rory though, wiping away tears and tucking his knees under his chin. It was two hours before Daddy called him down to dinner and Rory plastered on his best 'I-don't-know-what's-going-on-and-totally-didn't-listen-in' face before rushing downstairs. Daddy's eyes were red and puffy, cheeks stained with dried tears and his mouth was set in a hard line.

"Dinner, sweetheart," Daddy rasped, pushing a plate of Thai take out towards Rory. Rory sat down, noticing Daddy hadn't even bothered serving himself a plate of food.

"Where's Papa?" Rory asked innocently, stomach fluttering and palms sweaty as he hoped for Papa to walk in and join him. Daddy's posture stiffened and he swallowed hard, eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"Papa's busy. Eat," Daddy snapped. Rory's face fell and he felt the wet heat of tears on his round cheeks. He wasn't hungry. In fact, his stomach had been queasy since he ran up the stairs two hours before.

"M'not hungry," Rory murmured, pushing around the carrots and green beans with his fork. Daddy sighed, massaging his temples.

"You have to eat," said Daddy, sounding weary and annoyed. Rory sniffled, picking at the rice.

"But m'not hungry," Rory mumbled. Daddy glared at him.

"Fine! Starve for all I care!" Daddy snarled, stalking upstairs. Rory's head snapped up, sucking in his breath. He was so stunned the fork slid out of his hand, landing on the floor with a loud clatter. Once again, his cheeks were wet and his lower lip trembled. Daddy had never snapped at him like that. He sniffled, glaring at his food. Minutes seemed like hours and Rory just sat at the table, wiping away tears and biting his lip to keep in the sobs. After twenty minutes (he checked his watch; a habit picked up from Papa) Rory picked up the fallen fork, washing it in the sink before sitting at the dining table again. His food was cold, but he didn't care, nibbling on the vegetables while a few stray tears wet his cheeks. Five minutes later found Rory throwing out the rest of his food before going up to his room. After slipping on his Star Wars pajamas, he crawled onto his bed, hugging his pillow. Sobs racked his body and his pillow was soaked in tears, but it didn't matter. Papa wasn't coming home tonight. The door to his room opened and soon Daddy's arms enveloped Rory in a hug.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Daddy whispered, kissing his forehead and smoothing his hair. A choked sob escaped Rory's lips and he buried his head in Daddy's neck.

"Is Papa really gone?" Rory whispered. Daddy's grip tightened and hot tears splashed onto Rory's neck. This sent a fresh wave of tears to Rory's eyes.

"Shh, my heart. Do you want me to sing you to sleep?" Daddy said softly after taking a shaky breath. Rory nodded, knowing that Daddy would sing the same song he'd used for the last seventeen years to lull him to sleep.

It's not that easy, bein' green

Having to spend each day the color of the leaves

When I think it could be nicer being red, or yellow or gold

Or something much more colourful like that

It's not that easy, being green

It seems you blend in with so many other ordinary things

And people tend to pass over

'Cause you're not standing out

Like flashy sparkles in the water

Or stars in the sky

But green is the color of spring

And green can be cool and friendly-like

And green can be big like an ocean

Or important like a mountain

Or tall like a tree

When green is all there is to be

It could make you wonder why

But why wonder why wonder

I am green, and it'll do fine

It's beautiful, and I think it's what I wanna be

Rory was fast asleep when Daddy finished, so he carefully set up the pillows and lay Rory's head on his favourite one with the hot chocolate stain from a long forgotten pillow fight. He dried Rory's cheeks, kissing his forehead and turning off the light before leaving to go to his own empty bed.

**Don't shoot! It gets better! I promise! :**


	2. Songbird

**I like Mama Tana. And poor Rory, getting pestered by crazy cousin Sugar. XD This chapter is ridiculously short but I didn't know what else to do.**

"Rory, sweetheart, do you want to go to Mama Tana's today?" Daddy asked, putting a plate of fresh pancakes on the dining table. Rory's stomach squirmed at the scent of food and he made a face of disgust, pushing the plate away. Daddy sighed, cursing when he realised he'd made breakfast for four people. He gripped his forehead, leaning on the counter as tears pooled in his eyes. Rory, who'd been picking at his pancakes, looked up with surprise in his eyes when he heard Daddy sob.

"D'you want me to stay you?" Rory asked, hugging Daddy. Daddy clung to him, sobbing and shaking his head.

"I th-think it's better if you spend time with your cousin," Daddy whimpered. Rory pouted, eyes glistening with tears. "It's for the best, my heart." So twenty minutes later, Rory was knocking on Mama's door. He heard the clunking footsteps approaching. _Don't be Sugar, don't be Sugar,_ Rory prayed, groaning when the door opened to reveal a very perky cousin Sugar.

"Hey cuz! Wow, you look like you just got run over by a truck. Sorry, Asperger's," Sugar practically screeched, enveloping him in a bone crushing hug.

"Sugar, honey, go help Mami Britt out," Mama Tana ordered, walking towards them. Sugar opened her mouth to protest, but a harsh glare stopped her. She rolled her eyes, disappearing into the house. Mama turned to Rory, opening her arms, and Rory fell into her embrace, sobbing twice as hard as the night before. "Let's go upstairs, sweetheart." Mama led him to her and Auntie Britt's room, lying down and pulling him down, too. Normally he'd protest, saying he was _much_ too old to sleep with his Mama, but as he nestled into her warm side he knew it was what he needed most.

"I can't believe Papa's gone," Rory sobbed as Mama stroked his hair, humming Songbird, which was the song she'd always sung to make him sleep. She started singing halfway through the song.

And the songbirds are singing

Like they know the score

And I love you, I love you, I love you

Like never before

And I wish you all the love in the world

But most of all, I wish it from myself

And the songbirds are singing

Like they know the score

And I love you, I love you, I love you

Like never before, like never before

Papa, How I Need You

When Rory woke up, it was late afternoon and Mama was nowhere in sight. The bed was still warm as Rory rubbed his eyes, yawning and stretching. Laughter echoed as Rory walked downstairs, still groggy from sleep. Mama and Auntie Britt were snuggled up on the couch while Sugar was bouncing next to Uncle Puck.

"Hey, Uncle Puck," Rory muttered, giving him a sad half-smile. Uncle Puck stood up, giving him a tight hug.

"Hey, little dude. I brought something to cheer you guys up," he waved Rory and Sugar downstairs. In the basement was a round platform with a tall railing that wound around three fourths of it. A panel with lit up numbers glowed in the dim light of the basement.

"What is it?" Sugar asked, peering at the numbers.

"Time machine," said Uncle Puck with a grin. Rory, whose mind was still foggy with sleep, snorted. _If only Tory were here._ His smile slipped when Uncle Puck glared at him. "It's real." Rory raised an eyebrow in what Mama called his "Kurt-bitch-please" face. "Have fun." Uncle Puck winked, going back upstairs. _This is exactly why Daddy doesn't trust him._

"Omigosh, we could go to 2012, that's when Mami and Mama graduated," Sugar exclaimed, punching in numbers. Rory rolled his eyes.

"S'just a toy," he scoffed. Sugar glared at him.

"Spoilsport," she stuck her tongue out at him, stepping onto the platform. With a wink of light and a whir she was gone. Rory spluttered, stumbling onto the platform. He blinked, starting when he realised where he was. It was Mama Tana's Abuelita's house. He'd never met her, since Mama and Abuelita hadn't spoken since Mama had come out to her senior year. Sugar was nowhere in sight, so Rory snuck into the kitchen. Abuelita was washing dishes, her back to to Rory. Loud salsa was blasting from the radio and Caso Cerrado blared from the tv. Mama- no, Santana, that was the young her- laughed at something her Abuela said before turning, freeezing when she saw Rory.

"Abuela, vengo ahora," Santana said, shoving Rory down the hall. He tripped, cursing under his breath when his side collided with the wall.

"Santana? Que paso?" Abuela's shuffling steps neared the hall. Santana cursed, shoving Rory in a nearby closet (which would've been funny if not for the danger of being found and the pain in his side) before smoothing her Cheerio's skirt.

"Just tripped over my own feet," Santana laughed breathlessly, shrugging. Abuela's eyebrows rose but she said nothing, shuffling back to the kitchen. Santana wrenched open the door, pulling Rory up by the collar of his shirt before dragging him to her room.

"Ma- Santana! S'this your Abuela's house?" Rory spluttered, swallowing hard. Santana gaped.

"How did you know this was my Abuela's house? And why aren't you at Britt's place?" she snarled.

"Um, I don't know?" he asked, shifting his weight nervously.

"For a foreign exchange student, you sure are dumb. I guess it's all the famine affecting your brain cells or something," Santana folded her arms across her chest. Rory frowned. _Foreign exchange student?_ "At least, that's what Sugar, or whatever her name is, said." Rory brightened at this. _Thank Cheesus for Sugar!_

"Uh, yeah. I haven't really found my way 'round town yet," Rory laughed nervously, smile falling when Santana gave him a harsh glare. He felt the traitorous tears prickling his eyes, his lower lip trembling just the slightest. _Daddy wasn't kidding when he said Mama was mean. Oh I miss them already._

"Get your leprechaun ass in my car without my Abuela seeing you so I can dump you at Britt's house," Santana snapped. Rory nodded quickly, waiting until Santana left and started a conversation with Abuela before sneaking out and sitting next to Santana's car. The cold November air made him shiver, curling up on himself until Santana skipped out, Cheerio's skirt lifting in the wind. Rory blushed climbing into the car and rubbing his arms.

The ride to Brittany's house was uncomfortably quiet. When they arrived, Rory sighed with relief, rushing into the house. Brittany's mother greeted them (_I have to thank Sugar for that cover story_). The teenagers walked upstairs to Brittany's room, but Brittany wasn't there. Instead, a morbidly obese cat stared at them with half lidded eyes. Santana gave it a disgusted look.

"Lord Tubbington! I know you were sneaking off to smoke again," a young Brittany reprimanded, walking into the room.

"Holy shite," Rory stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Are you Lucky the Leprechaun?" she asked. Santana coughed to hide her laugh.

"No!" Rory exclaimed. Brittany hung her head, crestfallen. "He's my cousin." She lit up again.

"Omigosh! I don't even know what to wish for! Ok, lemme think," Brittany jumped on the bed, earning an angry mewl from a disturbed Lord Tubbington. Rory sighed. _This is gonna be a loooong night_


	3. Welcome to Meathead Dumpster High

**Since I won't be able to update until two weeks from now, this is an extra long chappie for you guys. This chapter has tons of crazy in it. I hope I did New Directions justice. The italics part is a flashback. But just that large section. All other italics are his thoughts. I'll shut up and stop making it more complicated.**

Rory walked into McKinley High with trembling hands a squirming stomach. Daddy had never said much about high school, but whatever he'd mentioned seemed like hell. Rory dried the palms of his sweaty hands on his jeans. Whenever he or Toronto were nervous, Papa would sing Somewhere Only We Know, but he obviously wasn't there to calm his nerves. Rory's blue eyes scanned the hall for any familiar faces, but was met with a sea of pimply faced, uninterested teens. _Where's Sugar when I need her?_ He wandered down the hall, turning a corner and promptly turning around. Puck, Santana and Brittany were down that hall and, frankly, Rory didn't need another encounter with his teenage mom. Knowing Uncle Puck, his younger version was probably ten times worse and Rory did _not_ need to be dumpster tossed or given a wedgie on his first day, thank you very much. The bell signalling first period rang to Rory's annoyance. He walked down a few halls, a last attempt at finding his cousin before giving up with a half hearted sigh. He adjusted his bag strap, heading for his first class.

Finding his way to spanish class was relatively easy, but after seeing the only available seat, he wished he hadn't taken the extra time to try and find Sugar. Rachel Berry, Creepy Cousin Harmony's equally creepy mother, was sitting in the first row, back ramrod straight and a far too wide smile on her face. Rory groaned, shuffling towards the seat and plonking down reluctantly.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, leader of the New Directions and future Broadway star," she chirped, taking his hand and shaking it. Rory gulped, thinking about how eerily true that was. _She's even worse in high school. This is not good._

"Rory Flanagan, exchange student from Ireland," he forced a smile, remembering how he'd almost let his cover slip when Mrs. Pierce first said his "surname". Rachel took a deep breath but at that moment a very young Mr. Shue walked in. _He teaches spanish? Daddy never told me that._

"Buenos dias. Como estan todos?" Mr. Shue chirped in what Rory knew was a terrible accent (Mama tended to shout in Spanish when she was pissed). The class mumbled a reply no one quite understood. Mr. Shue sighed, passing out handouts and explaining their homework before launching into a speech about the conjugation of verbs and whatnot. Rory tuned out, not even taking notes, as he thought about where he could possibly find Sugar when a sharp poke from Rachel brought him back.

"What?" he blinked, shaking his head.

"Trabajo de pareja," Mr. Shue announced. _Partner work? Shite, I actually have to talk to Rachel._ Rory blew a raspberry, back crumpling. Daddy would've reprimanded him for having terrible posture and Papa would've laughed, earning him a swat from Daddy. This brought tears to Rory's eyes, but he blinked them away. How he was going to make it without punching Rachel in the schnoz he didn't know. Rachel picked up the handout, taking a deep breath.

"Hola, yo soy Rachel Berry. Cual es tu nombre?" Rachel read from the sheet. She read it as if it were english, to Rory's amusement. _What a terrible accent._

"Hola. Yo me ll'mo Rory Flanagan y so d' Irlanda," he replied, his irish accent very present.

"Que bien! Yo soy de Ohio," Rachel mispronounced every word, making Rory snort.

"'M pretty sure that's not how you say it," he laughed at Rachel's tiny blush. She straightened her shoulders, breathing deeply before giving him a fake smile.

"Cuantos anos tienes, Rory?" she chirped. Rory burst into a fit of laughter.

"You- you just as'ed me how many a- assholes I h- have," Rory spluttered. Rachel turned a spectacular shade of red, hiding her face behind the handout.

"How's it going, guys?" Mr. Shue asked, giving Rachel a quizzical look. Rory pressed his lips in a tight line and closed his eyes but his shoulders still shook with laughter.

"Everything's just fine, Mr. Shue," Rachel rushed, shooing him away. Rory buried his face in his hands, still giggling. "How do you say it properly, Mr. Banderas?"

"Cuantos _años _tienes?" Rory bit his lip to hold in the occasional giggle. Rachel wrote something down in her notes, not even thanking him. The bell rung shortly afterwards and Rory shot out the door, colliding face first with a wide chest. He looked up and blanched to find Uncle Puck's menacing face scowling down at him.

"Watch it, newbie," Uncle Puck growled. Rory paled even more. _This is isn't Uncle Puck, this is super fucking scary teenage Puck. Remember that, Rors._

"Shite! Man, I'm so sorry. I was jus' tryin' to get away from Rachel," Rory mumbled, gulping.

"Dude, give him a break. I honestly don't blame him. She's a nightmare," Uncle Artie (_Stop calling them Auntie or Uncle anything!_) shooed Puck off, giving Rory a sympathetic smile before wheeling into the room. Rory shuddered, rushing off the find his next class, but he was so shaken he lost his way twice. The late bell echoed in his ears as he found his english classroom, rushing in to the only available seat without looking around. He plopped down, letting his forehead touch the cool surface of the desk.

"Hello there. You must be Rory. Brittany's been going on and on about the leprechaun living with her," a low voice purred. _Nonononononono. Shite, Daddy told me she was insane in high school. Why me?_ Rory peeked up to see a young Aunt Quinn giving him a critical look.

"I'm not a leprechaun," Rory blurted, blushing immediately. _Stupidstupidstupid answer. What is wrong with you, Rory Hummel-Anderson!_ Quinn chuckled.

"I figured. Brittany's insane. It'll be a wonder if she ever gets out of high school," Quinn drawled. Rory's jaw dropped. _Well, that was mean_.

"She will," Rory muttered angrily.

"What's that?" Quinn arched an eyebrow.

"Nothin'," Rory took out his notebook, scanning the classroom. No sign of Sugar, Kurt or Blaine. With a sigh, he faced the board. Within seconds, his eyes glazed over, and he payed no attention to the lecture about symbolism.

-Papa, How I miss You-

Rory made it to lunch without any incidents and without bumping into any members of ND. At least, until the puckheads from the hockey team shoved him against the lockers, pain shooting up his spine. Uncle Finn thankfully intervened, acting overly cheery and far too interested in Rory. Frankly, it creeped him out, so with a quick thank you he headed to lunch, adjusting his bag so it wouldn't touch the newly formed bruises. Lunch was fairly quick and passed without any trouble. Tina and Mike were a welcome distraction from the pain but as soon as the bell rang, he rushed out, frantically searching for Sugar. Instead, he saw Puck and Santana waiting for him. He gulped, turning to leave when Puck's hand stopped him.

"Chill, dude. We just wanted to welcome you," Puck said. Santana's eyebrows shot up and she gave him a look of condescension. "Well, I did, anyways. So, welcome to Meathead Dumpster High." Rory snorted at the name, shifting his weight.

"Thanks, man. 'M sorry about' earlier. I didn' mean to bump into you. Rachel's kind of a nightmare," Rory muttered the last part, eyes falling to the floor.

"Newbie with some sense in him," Santana cackled. Rory pouted. _Is that the closest to a compliment I'm gonna get?_ Puck clapped his back, which made Rory wince.

"Sorry. Locker shoves already?" Puck asked. Rory nodded. Puck rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to say something when the late bell rang. Rory shot him an apologetic look, rushing off to class.

The first thing he saw when he entered history class was Papa and Daddy sitting together, foreheads touching as they looked at something on Daddy's phone. Rory was frozen to the spot, staring at them. Daddy giggled, bumping Papa's cheek with his nose. Papa grinned, a loving look in his eyes as he eskimo kissed Daddy. The second thing Rory saw was Sugar sitting in the desk behind them, an empty seat by her side. Rory ran to the seat, tripping over Papa's chair. He flailed, grabbing the desk to keep from hitting the floor and Papa's strong hand caught his arm, but it wasn't enough from preventing his knee to crash into the floor. Pain shot up his knee and back, making him hiss. Sugar snorted, paling when Daddy glared at her before peering over Blaine's shoulder.

"Sorry," Rory blushed, tears welling in his eyes when he saw the worried looks on Daddy and Papa's faces. Giggles spread around the room, prompting his blush to grow.

"Are you hurt?" Daddy asked, voice edged with concern. Rory sniffled, wanting nothing more than to curl up into Daddy's arms as he shook his head. A blonde girl passed by Rory, kicking his bag, which sent another flurry of giggles around the room.

"Watch it!" Papa growled, helping Rory up. She rolled her eyes, walking to the back of the room. Rory sniffled again, a tear staining his cheek.

"Hey, don't cry," Daddy's soft voice brought back a flood of memories, tears prickling in his eyes. Daddy reached around Blaine to give Rory's hand a comforting squeeze. Papa gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Courage," he whispered. Rory smiled in spite of his bruised back and knee and the homesickness. Papa always told him to have courage. Rory opened his mouth to thank Papa when the teacher walked in, nearly twenty minutes late. He quickly took his seat next to Sugar.

"Where've you been?" he whispered. She smiled that stupid superior smile.

"That doesn't matter. I can take care of myself. And you. How's Mami Britt's place?" Sugar whispered back. Rory narrowed his eyes at her.

"You'd love it there. I just miss Papa and Daddy," he replied, glancing at Daddy and Papa, who'd linked hands under the desk.

"You're welcome, grouchy," she snapped. Rory flinched. "Sorry, Asperger's."

"How'd you get here before me?" he asked. Sugar shrugged.

"I guess those few seconds made me appear two months earlier. I never put in a month, just the year," Sugar murmured. Rory's eyebrows shot up.

"How do we get back?" he asked. She shrugged again. Rory panicked, his breath quickening and eyes growing wide. Daddy, who'd been leaning towards Papa (and was always the more perceptive one), saw Rory out of the corner of his eye.

"Dear, are you okay?" Daddy asked. Papa turned to face him too, triangular eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Rory held his breath, cheeks puffed out and eyes wide, nodding slowly.

"Breathe!" Papa exclaimed when Rory's cheeks turned blue and his eyes watered, but Rory still held his breath. Sugar smacked his cheek, making Papa and Daddy jump and glare at her, but the smack was enough to get Rory breathing again.

"Panic attack," Sugar said matter-of-factly. Rory's breathing was heavy for several minutes, eyes glimmering with unshed tears as he remembered the short phone call with Papa at Mama's house after she sang to him.

_"Papa! How are you? Where'd you go?" Rory asked, out of breath._

_ "I'm-" Rory heard Papa take a shaky breath. "I'm coping. How are you, baby?" The tremor in Papa's voice was heartbreaking._

_ "I miss you, Papa. Are-" Rory sobbed. Mama grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Are you coming home?" He heard Papa sniffle, nails digging into Mama's hand as the silence stretched on. "Papa?"_

_ "I- I don't know sweetheart. I miss you, and I miss Toronto, and I miss Kurt, but I don't think I can go back," Papa sobbed. Rory shook his head furiously, fat tears soaking his shirt collar as he clung to Mama's hand. Mama stroked his cheek with her other hand._

_ "Babe, you should sleep," Mama said softly. Rory whimpered, gripping the phone._

_ "Tana's right, Rors. I'll stop by later, okay?" Papa sniffled again. Rory angrily wiped away his tears, lower lip jutting out in a pout._

_ "Love you, Papa," Rory whispered._

_ "Love you too, my little irish songbird," Papa's voice cracked._

"-ory! You little fucktard! Come back!" Sugar snapped her fingers in his face. Rory jolted, looking down at his notebook to see it, and his cheeks, drenched in tears.

"Is everything okay?" Papa asked. Rory almost let out another sob, but sniffled and wiped away his tears instead.

"M'fine. Just a bit homesick," he replied, which wasn't a complete lie. The boys gave him sympathetic smiles.

"You can talk to us anytime you want," Daddy said. Papa took Daddy's hand, giving him an adoring look. Rory bit back a whimper at this.

"You miss 'em?" Sugar whispered. Rory nodded.

"They shouldn' be gettin' a divorce," he muttered when the boys had turned to face the teacher.

"Maybe they don't have to," Sugar grinned at his quizzical look. "Honestly, you got the looks, but I got the looks _and _the brains." Rory rolled his eyes. "Tell them. Or at least one of them. That way you can stop it from happening." Rory gasped.

"Holy shite! Sugar, I think I love you," Rory kissed her cheek. She pushed him away.

"Yeah, wha'evah! And stop calling them Papa and Daddy in your head or it'll slip out one day," she smirked. Rory gaped.

"How- what? How'd you know?" Rory stared at her, bug-eyed.

"Cause I know you, cuz. Plus, it almost happened to me with Mami and Mama and that was embarrassing. They're total bitches, they don't deserve me yet," Sugar explained. Rory gave her his "Kurt-bitch-please" face. "Sorry, Asperger's."

"I bet you don' actually have that," Rory grinned at her.

"Don't be jealous cause you have to watch your mouth. I'm that much better than you, so don't talk to me," Sugar flipped her hair, doodling in her notebook. Rory smiled. _Things look like they're getting better._

**Awwwwww poor Rorykins. I love him. I want to adopt Damian. Even though I'm three years younger than him. :3 Anyways, here's a little preview of the next chappie, so you know what's gonna happen and rip your hair out for the next two weeks:**

"What?"

"You're my papa," Rory repeated.

"What?" Blaine asked again.

"I'm your son."

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA. Shit's gonna go down. Review please**


	4. The Truth

**HERE'S THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! Sorry about the wait, guys! I have way too many fiches, plus school (grr) but I promise regular updates for this story for the next month or so. I feel really bad about not updating this one :'( You guys enjoy this. I know I did.**

**Disclaimer: - These still exist?**

The next two weeks were a blur for Rory, what with Glee practice and West Side Story rehearsals. He didn't get a chance to get much more than a 'hi' out of his dads. West Side Story came and went (with both Blaine and Kurt looking blissed out the day after opening night and Blaine with a bit of a limp; Rory didn't need or want to know) and next Rory knew, he was in a t-shirt and shorts, about to start a game of dodgeball. Rory peeked around the locker rooms, gasping when he saw Blaine was the only one there. _Now's your chance. Man up, you're a Hummel-Anderson and you've got Lopez blood in your veins. Grow a set!_

"Hey, Blaine! Can I talk t'you for a sec?" Rory said shyly. Blaine gave him a smile. "Sure, Rory. Everything ok?" Blaine asked as Rory led him out to under the bleachers. Rory took a shaky breath, turning to face Blaine. _Now or never, Rory. Courage._

"This- this is gonna sound insane, but- I need to tell you. I'm not crazy!" Rory added in the last part, knowing that with his erratic breathing and wide eyed look he really did look crazy. Blaine gave him a confused look.

"O-kay?" Blaine said. Rory mumbled something. "What?"

"You're my Papa," Rory repeated. Blaine's eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped. He stared at Rory for a few minutes before moving his lips as if to say something before closing his mouth, swallowing, and opening it again.

"What?" Blaine asked again.

"I'm your son," Rory pressed his lips together nervously as Blaine stared at him, completely frozen.

"Wha- you can't be- is this some kind of joke?" Blaine frowned, glaring at Rory. Rory teared up, sniffling and taking his phone out (it was solar-powered, like most phones in the future, and thank Cheesus for that, or he wouldn't be able to prove it). Once he reached the photos folder, he handed it to Blaine, watching the other boy scroll through them. Blaine's eyes widened and he paused at a picture of Kurt holding Rory and Blaine holding Toronto, all of them standing in front of the large dinosaur at the entrance of the AMNH. Rory was no older than six and Toronto was four. Kurt and Blaine's wedding rings shone in the harsh light of the museum. Blaine's eyes shone as he continued to scroll through the pictures, laughing when he saw himself and a twelve year old Rory dressed as Jedi knights, a ten year old Toronto struggling with his Darth Vader helmet.

"You're a world famous singer, Papa. And Daddy's on Broadway. After Daddy's premiere night you as'ed him to marry you. Three years after that, Mama offered to be a surrogate and that's how I came into existence. Two years la'er Mama gave birth to Toronto. You've been married for twenty years, but right before I came here-" Rory paused. Blaine's eyes glittered with unshed tears.

"What happened?" Blaine's voice trembled as he looked at a picture of a grumpy five year old rory and a three year old Toronto, both of them sitting with their arms crossed and with petulant pouts.

"You and Daddy had a fight and-" Rory hiccuped. "-Daddy and you are gettin' a divorce. I just- I miss you, Papa." Rory was bawling, holding himself until Blaine reached out and hugged him, rocking him. They stayed like this until Rory's breathing evened. "You'd always rock me when I had nightmares." Blaine wiped away Rory's tears (and a few of his own), sniffling.

"Holy shit. Wow," Blaine chuckled, shaking his head softly. "I don't know if I should hug you, be happy, or cry." Rory laughed at this.

"Hugs are nice," Rory said.

"You're definitely my son," Blaine laughed, pulling Rory in for a tight hug. "So, who are whose biological parents?"

"Kurt and Santana are mine and You and Santana are Tory's," Rory replied. They heard something clatter to the floor, both turning to find Santana gaping at them, tape recorder on the floor.

"Um, how much of that did you hear?" Blaine asked, picking up the tape recorder.

"All of it! Are you fucking high? Do you actually believe him, Anderson?" Santana screeched. She ran off, leaving Rory and Blaine together.

"We should- we should go," Blaine gestured for Rory to follow him, leading him towards the centre of the court. Rory groaned, standing next to Uncle Puck and slipping into the clueless irish kid act.

"'Scuse me! I've never heard of this game of dodging' balls before. What's the rules?" Rory asked, trying to ignore the glare Santana sent in his direction.

"Don't die," Uncle Puck said. Blaine shot Rory a sympathetic smile, shrugging before standing next to Kurt, who was looking plenty annoyed. The game was over quickly, and Rory ran up to Finn.

"Boy, oh boy, that was a cracker," he said, about to breathe a sigh of relief when Santana sent the first ball in his direction. He curled up on the floor as the girls, including Sugar, bombarded him until he bled and his body pulsed with pain.

"Stop it! Stop it! For god's sake, he's bleeding! Maybe that's how the others treat us around here. We don't do this to each other. We're better than this," Kurt placed a hand on Rory's back and Rory tried hard to stem the flow of tears.

"Ugh, calm down, granma," Santana snarled.

"This game is over," Kurt took Rory with him, leading him to the nurse. Out of the corner of his eye, Rory saw Blaine run after Santana.

"Santana! Wait up!," the shorter boy rushed, stopping to catch his breath when the latina slowed down.

"What do you want, sixteen and pregnant?" Santana snapped. Blaine held out the tape recorder.

"You dropped this," he gave her a sympathetic look. She slapped it out of his hand, stalking off. Blaine sighed, wandering off to find Rory and Kurt. Once he was gone, Santana snuck back, snatching up the tape recorder and disappearing.

**It kinda explains the canon stuff, doesn't it? Well, who liked it? (We'll get a lot more Toronto Hummel-Anderson later on guys). 2, 4, 6, 8, heard you like to review… (I know it doesn't rhyme, just go with it**


End file.
